The Woman In White
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: What happens when Tony and Rudolph meet a girl with God's Latin name and get roped into the oddest family to ever exist? She's supposed to be dead - a suicide - but she's definitely seems alive and hiding very strange abilities and family members. Here's a clue, her mother is a Succubus, her Father is a King Of Hell and her cousin is a Witch. A clear recipe for family drama...
1. Shadow Frey

**A/N: THIS IS A MIX BETWEEN THE BOOKS, TV SERIES AND THE MUCH BELOVED FILM.**

**I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE VAMPIRE".**

**LOVE YOU AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe people actually live in there..." Tony mumbled to his mum as he looked out the window and stared at the dark castle bustling with activity. Many different heights and shapes were moving past the large windows: carrying boxes, paintings, small furniture and many... Strange things he couldn't quite make out. It seemed like one of them – a boy with spiked up hair like a porcupine – was carrying bubbling experiments and things that seemed to enjoyed wriggling and writhing in his arms.<p>

"Tony." Dottie gently pulled her 13 year old son from the kitchen window and into the conjoined living room; sitting him down beside her whilst she held onto his smaller hands gently. "I think it's quite nice people are sharing that place. It's a big castle and I think just having a few people in it might be slightly boring, not to mention lonely."

"I guess." Tony simply shrugged his small shoulders and adjusted his round glasses. "I'm gonna go to my room now. Get some sleep for school tomorrow." He got up and walked toward his cosy room. _'I'm gonna need it. School's hell.' _ He shut the door and screamed slightly at the unexpected scene before him.

On his bed was a pale boy sat with his legs crossed, dressed in Aristocrat clothing with windswept black, spiky hair and dark eyes; just casually reading a book. At the scream, the boy looked up quickly with a concerned expression and he quirked a brow swiftly at his long term friend. "Tony, are you quite alright?" The boy asked with concern and worry coating his thick, British accent.

"Yeah, fine. You just scared me." Shaking his head; Tony walked over and sat opposite the Vampire. "I've told you about coming in unannounced though, haven't I?"

"Yes you have, my sincerest apologies, friend. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's alright, apology accepted." The younger teen laughed slightly. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one day."

The Vampire smiled and laughed. "I can't decide whether that would be funny, saddening or a wonderful thing."

"Knowing you Rudolph: it would be funny, then saddening and then a wonderful thing because you could turn me into a Vampire."

"As long as I have your consent."

* * *

><p>Not too far away, the 'Consulting Paranormal Detective' Shadow Frey was sitting at a kitchen table, the lights near non-existent as he pondered deeply the case he'd been given. Normally, a case like this would've been given to a different unit of the Forces and it had been.<p>

Eighteen years ago when the crime had actually been committed.

The case was of a thirteen year old girl who had been brutally murdered by the lake in the cemetery directly opposite his house. She had been cut open in near every direction, her eyes had been carved out, her hair had been chopped off to near nothing and she had been thrown into the lake to decompose slower than normal. They had discovered her body on his birthday – 16th May – about two months after the crime had been committed and he was celebrating his first full year of life. No one knew her name, if she had any relatives or even who killed her.

Running a hand through his black hair slowly, his dyed blue fringe fell back over his left eye and he pushed it back once again; not wanting it to get in the way. He began to overheat so he took off his trademark blue hoodie and exposed his lean yet muscled body as he rolled his shoulders; relaxing his muscles from being hunched over for nearly two hours.

He pulled out the coloured pictures that were inside the thick file and put them beside the black and white's: comparing them. In the coloured, he could see clearly that the girl had hair that wasn't ginger but not red either. It was a wonderful colour that was in the middle. It wasn't TinTin ginger nor was it Black Widow red. Just in the middle. Perfect. He could see she wasn't that tall for someone her age – 13 – and he would dwarf her - being 6"2 – if they could've ever met and she was an average weight; obviously well cared for. She wore a white dress that was then covered in blood, made of satin that reached her ankles and bore no sleeves, just strings that tied around her pale neck.

Now, this doesn't seem like a Paranormal case, does it? That's what he thought.

* * *

><p><em>The Chief of Police walked into Shadow's castle he shared with his family. By family, he meant his cousins and aunties. As he walked, he saw a five year old girl playing with a Bird Eating Spider, a ten year old boy with spiky hair carrying a strange experiment and his eyes gleaming behind his goggles, a teenage, lanky boy whizzed past him on a skateboard and out the door. None of them noticed him as he walked into the kitchen where he found Shadow and a tall, thin woman with hip-length black hair standing in front of a cauldron; stirring a large amount of red liquid slowly. <em>

_Slowly, the woman turned around to reveal a long face, prominent cheek bones, pale skin and green eyes that sparkled. She smiled with a friendly aura and the Chief relaxed a fraction. "Oh hello there, I'm sorry but I didn't hear you knock." Shaking her head, she extended her hand as he approached; which he took and shook gently. "Veronica Kreep, wonderful to meet your acquaintance."_

"_Michael Brown, wonderful to meet you." At his voice, Shadow glanced his way before returning to the book he was reading. _

"_Auntie Veronica, I don't think you should leave that stewing..." Shadow stated and Veronica rushed over to the cauldron. Grabbing a pair of long tongs, Michael wondered just what was in there. A dead animal? A small child? A deformed experiment? Veronica could definitely pass as a Witch. Dressed in all black; her dress covering her feet, her long sleeves were patterned like spider's webs and she had Scarab Beetle styled earrings. _

_Instead of any of those things, Veronica pulled out a small dress that was now dyed red with silver webs. Placing it on a rack, Veronica turned back to Michael. "Sorry for the blatant stopping of conversation, but I couldn't ruin Esmé's new dress. Esmé's my daughter, I'm sure you saw her on the way in?"_

"_The little one playing with the spider?" He asked and Veronica smiled brightly; her eyes sparkling with the pride all Mother's should have in his opinion when it came to her children. _

"_That's her. She's quite shy so she probably acted like she didn't see you. Damon is our little scientist, he's very absorbed in his work right now so he didn't acknowledge your existence." She frowned slightly. "I'm not sure you met Vincent."_

"_The one on the skateboard?" This received a nod. "He nearly ran into me as he rode through your corridor and outside the house. Do you allow that?"_

"_I apologize for him. No, I do not normally allow it. Not when the corridors are crowded and I'll have to have words with him when he returns." She smiled brightly. "So, is there a reason you're here, Michael?"_

"_He's here because he has a case that apparently only I can solve because everyone else he knows or is on his squad is too idiotic." Shadow turned to speak and Veronica shot him a look that was a smile yet a glare. Turning his attention to Michael, Shadow raised a brow. "It's a murder, isn't it?" _

"_How in the Heavens did you know that?"_

"_By how tightly you're holding the file and you always have as aura of mass importance when it involves someone's life. By my guess, it's a young child - most likely a girl - you always have a little sparkle that represents your vivacious love of life; that always vanishes when you are given a murder case."_

"_How did you know it's a girl and a child?"_

"_Simple. You have two daughters - aged 8 and 12 - of your own and by your face, you cried slightly when you read the file as you thought of your own daughters." He simply shrugged. "Also, going back to the tightness of your hold, it gives it away that the girl is fairly young, maybe around 14 as your niece is that age. You had the same grip on your umbrella handle when your sister came into the Office and told you she'd been injured by bullies on the playground." Another shrug. "That's how I know. Now, what did I miss out or get wrong?"_

"_..."_

"_Nothing wrong?" Shadow frowned in surprise; eyebrows raised. "That's odd, normally there's always something... Oh well."_

"_The girl was 13." Michael spoke after he had recovered from his shock and Shadow shot him a look of 'Are you serious right now?'Slamming his hands on the table, Shadow got up and began pacing the length of the living room. _

"_One year? One. Freakin'. Year!" _

"_Sorry..." _

"_Sorry doesn't cover my idiocy and-"_

"_Do you want the case or not?"_

"_Of course I frickin' want it, you moron." Taking the file, Shadow shook his head. "Gawd. But, I mainly only do Paranormal Investigations. What are you not telling me?" Shadow slumped back onto his chair and raised a brow._

"_Read the file. That's why it's there." _

"_But that's effort. Besides, you're here and that's easier and will take less time. I'm feeling especially lazy today. All I need is a brief; don't twist your pants, 'kay?" _

_Michael's shoulders sagged as he observed the lanky detective lounging over the kitchen chair in boredom, batting the file around the table. "Since her death, the amount of people seeing her spirit is increasing. In the last six months, over 30 people have seen her and moved town."_

"_That's rude." His brow furrowed. "Extremely rude." _

"_I wouldn't know." Michael shrugged as Shadow eyed him._

"_There's more, isn't there?"_

"_The main percentages of viewings have been men over 30. Only around 7% of viewings have been women and only 15% have been young children to teenagers." At this, Shadow stopped playing with the file and his gaze flicked between the file and the chubbier, older man in front of him. _

"_Now that is interesting..."_

* * *

><p>Sagging his shoulders, he leaned back and closed his eyes; trying to ignore the feeling of them burning with unshed tears. The images swiftly in his mind as they began to all mould together and one was formed. The one that made him refrain from tears.<p>

He knew this girl.

He knew her name.

He knew her relatives.

"_How?" _You ask, because he is one of her relatives.

He **knows **her name.

He knows it too well.

"Christo..." He murmured, slamming his head on the table; the pictures scattering and most ending up on the floor.

* * *

><p>The character of "Shadow Frey" belongs to a dear friend of mine on Fan Fiction named <strong>shadowfoxx258. <strong>He will (hopefully) be uploading his **FIRST **Fan Fiction which is a Walking Dead one so if youz be into that then go give him some encouragement or just keep a close eye on his profile. (I'll tell you when he uploads it anyway but just in case you wanna independent about this).

Anyway, just wanted say a massive "THANK YOU!" to him for giving me this character. For anymore OC's by friends that come up, I will be giving them shout outs. Love you :)

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

How is e'ryone?

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (hopefully) to Review and tell me what you think plus any ideas you want to see happen.

If you want an OC, let me know and I will send you the details I need.

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhllinngss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	2. Chance Meeting

"Shadow?" Esmé asked sweetly from the door with concern filling her tiny voice, only her green eyes visible from the shadows that had overtaken the house at night. Said Detective raised his head from his arms and turned his head to face her: his fringe moving to cover his ice blue eye and reveal his emerald green eye. He never actually knew why his eyes were a different colour, but he guessed it had something to do with some form of genetic mutation that must've happened when his Mother and Father were creating the young genius. Veronica had always said that it was a good thing that his eyes were so drastically different in colour: that it showed how his genes made them completely different to show how special he was.

"Yes Esmé?" He asked with a weary, tired voice (having just woken up from a very strange sleep).

"Do you really think it's Christo?" She spoke with a voice of joy, worry and slight rejoice.

"Yes I do, sweet cousin." He smiled at her with intense eyes. "I'm certain of it. The only problem is finding her..."

* * *

><p>Landing on the ground of the Grave Yard, Rudolph and Tony began toward the Sackville-Bagg tomb of refuge. "Tony, come now; we've been waiting for you." The younger boy allowed himself to be lightly dragged toward the tomb. He laughed heartily as he placed his feet together and leaned back onto his heels: Rudolph still dragging him.<p>

"Woohoo! Free water-skiing!" He paused for a minute. "Earth skiing!"

"Oh Tony..."

A flash of red out of the corner of his eye made him yank Rudolph to stop. They both fumbled over their feet at the sudden switch in speed and Rudolph glared at his friend in worry. "Tony, is something wrong?" A quick glance to his feet made Rudolph sigh in relief.

"Over there. There's somebody standing in the lake." He pointed toward the lake in the spacious Grave Yard that had about three trees surrounding it and the canopies all conjoined together.

A girl around Rudolph's age dressed in a white dress with no sleeves and a strange hair colour that was not ginger nor was it red. Her hair reached her hips and curled softly. Her head was tilted upward toward the moon as it shined upon her form: giving the girl an eerie yet beautiful glow that was alluring to both the boys. "HEY!" Tony yelled happily, waving as her body went rigid and she was snapped out of her trance-like state.

Slowly, she began to turn her lithe, small body to face them as both boys felt like they were being pulled toward her; like an urge. A quest they had to complete. By the time they had reached the edge of the lake; the girl had turned completely and her head was facing the water, hung low with some of her hair now fallen over her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for my friend, young lady." Rudolph started and she raised her head just a single fraction. "He can be rather... Unaware, to say the least, when it comes to others. Very loud but he's not too bad." Another fraction of a head raise. "I sincerely hope you don't mind."

"No." Her voice was quite croaky, hoarse and quiet: as if she hadn't used it for years. "No, it's fine. It's nice to see people like me again."

Raising her head completely, they were both captured by intense amber eyes. She stared at them both before settling on Rudolph. "Plus, it is wonderful to know that the age of chivalry is not yet dead." Staring at them both again, she smiled slightly. "One completely human while the other is a complete Vampire. I supposing you two are friends and not related? If so, you two are a very rare phenomenon..."

"Yes, we are just friends. My is Rüdiger, but you can call me Rudolph as it is easier and much more simple if you cannot pronounce my actual name. This is my friend Tony-"

"Great to meet you dude!" Tony waved at her again.

The girl smirked slightly. "Back at ya dude." She offered her hand to be shaken. "My name is Christo!"

* * *

><p>Shadow began to bounce up and down on the large arm chair in the living room when Michael arrived and sat down in the chair opposite him. Shadow hit his hand repeatedly on the arm rests in annoyance and over-energy. "Please tell me you have a case! I <strong>NEED <strong>a case!"

"You've already got one, Shadow." Michael responded in exasperation with the young Detective.

"That one is a main one and may take longer to solve. I need side cases, you ninny!"

"Shadow! Language!" Veronica called from the kitchen and Shadow threw her a glare.

"Fine! You. Utter. SPONGE!"

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns? (Sorry that this one's short!)<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me hopez to you) to Review and tell me what you think plus any ideas you want to see happen.

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	3. The Painful Truth

**Previously:**

**She offered her hand to be shaken. "My name is Christo!"**

**Shadow began to bounce up and down on the large arm chair in the living room when Michael arrived and sat down in the chair opposite him. Shadow hit his hand repeatedly on the arm rests in annoyance and over-energy. "Please tell me you have a case! I **NEED **a case!"**

**"You've already got one, Shadow." Michael responded in exasperation with the young Detective.**

**"That one is a main one and may take longer to solve. I need side cases, you ninny!"**

**"Shadow! Language!" Veronica called from the kitchen and Shadow threw her a glare.**

**"Fine! You. Utter. SPONGE!"**

* * *

><p>"Mother!" Vincent cried as he burst into the kitchen with a intense fire in his green eyes. Veronica looked up at him from her seat at the kitchen table with tired eyes.<p>

"Yes, dear?" She replied with a small voice and the fire in his eyes vanished and he was immediately beside his Mother in the closest chair; holding her hands gently. He gently ran a comforting hand down her long, hauntingly beautiful face and stared at her with worry.

"Mother, does something trouble you so?" He asked kindly; now deeply worried for his Mother.

"I'm just thinking about our little Christo, dear. What if it really is her and Shadow's right?" Little tears fell from her green eyes. "If she's dead; then how did she die and how long ago was it?" She held her head in her hands; muffling her speech. "I'm so worried Vincent. I don't know anything about how, when or why she died. I don't see why she would want to die!"

"Mother, you know it was suicide." He whispered with his head down; hiding the tears that were threatening to fall. "She lost both her parents and she was losing control of her curse, Mother. She couldn't take it anymore." Veronica looked at her son with a mix of horror and ultimate pain. "She tried to stick it out and learn to control it. For us. Suicide was the **LAST **thing she ever wanted to do and she would never want to hurt any of us." He smiled weakly at his caring, adoring and very sensitive Mother. "We all loved her and she loved us. You know what she was like: she was the most energetic, happy, bubbly and most beautiful girl. She loved everything." He frowned. "But she hid away her true pain and let no one else see it. No one ever knew until the day she was found and the letter we found in her room." He looked away with tears. "The letter that none of us could bring ourselves to read..."

"That doesn't explain as to why she cut all her hair off, why she was covered in her own blood from tip to toe-"

"Mother, you and I know all to well that wasn't her." That fire came back. "I have to find Shadow now Mother." His tone was soft but his eyes still revealed all his emotions. "I need to tell him what I know, alright?" He got up and walked toward the door.

"Vincent, I want you to be careful out there." He turned around at the door and nodded with a smile, but his Mother's expression was dead serious. "You know who's come back."

"Rookery."

* * *

><p>Rüdiger watched Christo as she spoke with everyone in the tomb of his family. His Father, his Mother, his Brother, his Sister and his Auntie. She chatted away quite happily to them all and answered everyone's questions with ease and a free laugh. Anna sat beside her and they began to speak about girly things that he would much rather not get into.<p>

He was sat beside Tony, who was smiling at Christo happily and she waved at them. He watched her as her captivating amber eyes traveled from one Vampire to the next as she spoke to all of them - leaving him baffled on how she could keep up - and how her eyes lit up when she laughed. Her hair was like a light in the dank tomb and the glow that radiated off her was near blinding as everyone watched her with fascination and real happiness.

Her name was Latin for 'God' and that was rather intriguing. What was stranger is the fact that the name of God was completely unaffected to them. They were Vampires: they were hurt by crosses, Holy Water and near-anything related to God; so why not her name? Was it spelt differently? Maybe it didn't apply when it was a name given to a human? Maybe because she was a girl? He didn't know, nor did he ask.

That was most ungentlemanly and Rüdiger was a gentleman.

"Rüdiger!" Christo cried, making him break his trance and stare at her again with a small smile.

"Hello Christo, is everything alright with you?"

"Everything's great Rüdiger." She grinned at him and skipped over; sitting on the other side of him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Are you alright?" He refrained from shivering at the feeling of her breath on his neck. "I caught you staring for a really long time and wondered if there was anything on your mind." Rudiger smiled at her and turned slightly; Tony now leaving to talk to Anna.

"I'm fine, Christo." He dramatically sighed and put his hands over his unbeating heart. "I was just pondering about my life. If there is any point..."

"Of course there's a point, you ninny." She laughed and gently smacked his arm. "You've got your family. You've got Tony." She rest her head on his shoulder. "Now, you have me as well..."

* * *

><p>Shadow was sitting in his work space in one of the towers on the castle. He flicked the switch on the wall and light filled the room as he continued to exam the cases on his desk. His pressed his lips together and pulled out pictures from his bag; putting them on the desk and examined them as he put fake glasses on, now putting his complete focus onto the case he <strong>NEEDED <strong>to solve.

He jumped as the door was burst open and swiveled in his spiny chair to see his cousin Vincent standing in the doorway, his eyes intent. "Hello Vincent, what can I do for you, dear cousin?"

"I know how Christo died." This statement made him sit up from his slouching position and raise a brow in question.

"Do tell me how you know." He gestured to the chair close to him. "Sit. I hate it when people are standing and I'm not. I feel inferior instead of either equal or above them." He threw Vincent a look as he sat down. "You know how much I hate that..." He put his hands together in a prayer-like motion and rested his face on them. "So, please enlighten me as to how you know."

Vincent said nothing. He just handed him a piece of paper that was slightly yellow with age with a shaking hand. "She left this behind."

Shadow sighed and unfolding the paper: reading the letter with tears in his mismatched eyes. "I think we ought to let everyone hear this..."

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the living room with fear at the contents of the letter. Shadow took in shaky breath and began to read out loud:<p>

_**Dear my fellow family,**_

_**I just have to say before you read on that I love you all more than I can say. You meaning everything to me and I'm sorry for any pain this causes you, but, do not grieve on the following news I am about to break to you. **_

_**When you find this, I will most assure the fact that I will have been dead long before you even discover this is here on the bed I once called my own. I am sorry to have not had the courage to face my problems the way I should've and told you, but it has gone long past the point of no return with these feelings. My parents are dead and I do not know of anyone else I can talk to. So please, take this time for everyone to know how much I love you and know my dying wishes for all of you.**_

_**To my sweet, caring Auntie Veronica: Please know that you are perfect to me. I wish for you to continue to pursue whatever you wish to accomplish. I know you can do it. You taught me how not to "bother shooting for the stars. Instead, reach for the eternal light that shines above you and waits for you to bask in it's glory." I love you like another Mother, sweet Auntie. **_

_**Vincent: Aren't you just the best skate boarder I've ever seen? I believe you are and so should you. You have an amazing gift that yearns to be seen more and so I want you to bloody well continue. You are one of the most chivalrous, polite and kind men I have ever met and I thank you deeply for that. I know you love me and are very protective; you have done the most excellent job of keeping me safe the whole time I've been in your presence. You are my brother Vincent Kreep and I love you, don't you ever forget that. **_

_**The best scientist to date: Damon Kreep. Do you even know how talented you are? Hello no, you have no idea. You are honestly the best I have EVER seen and if I find out that you have stopped doing all your awesome, crazy and extremely clever experiments; I will personally come back as a spirit and punch you in the Family Jewels. I love you Damon, and you are so perfect. **_

_**Who could possibly forget about sweet, protective Esmé? My perfectionist of a big sister. You are wise, innocent and yet extremely ruthless. I hope with all I am that you never lose track of who you are, it'll become all to easy to do that as time goes by. I can feel it. Maybe that is another reason as to why my life is to end. So I may never become like that and so my death would warn you not to stray from your true path. I love you, big sister.  
><strong>_

Shadow choked slightly on the next lines. Tears slowly falling from his eyes as he took in a very shaky breath and continued:

_**Shadow Ike Frey, did you think I'd forget about you, little one? You are not even a year of age yet already you are destine for greatness. I do not wish for this to seem like some prophecy that was foretold long, so do forgive me if that is the way it seems. You are so intelligent, even at your frail age and you have so much potential. Make the most of it. When you find me again - and I know you will - then I will tell you all you wish to know. I love you, my little Shadow. Please don't forget about me sweetheart."**_

"Bollocks!" Shadow cried as he slumped back into his chair. "So now my suspicions have been confirmed. It really is our sweet cousin." He shot up in his chair and wiped his eyes: immediately placing his fake glasses on again. "... Now! I just have to find her!"

* * *

><p>Rüdiger held out his arm and Christo placed her hand on his elbow, allowing him to walk her slowly up the stairs. "So, how long have you lived here?" He asked her and she laughed gently.<p>

"For as long as I can remember." She smiled up at him. "Yourself?"

As he was about to answer, a dark shadow was cast on them and they both looked up to the entrance from the stairs to see a feminine figure standing in their way. She was wearing a very short skirt, a tight shirt that was buttoned up just under her breasts and leaving nothing to the imagination along with black boots that reached between her ankle and her knee and a leather jacket. Her piercing blue eyes glowed and she smirked down at them; her violet hair blowing in the gentle breeze as she stood directly in front of the Moon.

Christo let out a breath through her nose, her small chest moving in before she regained herself. "Siobhan*..." She breathed out and the girl's smirk increased.

"Hi cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>A special "THANK YOU!" to Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai for her character of "Siobhan". Go check her out! She's EPIC!<strong>

**Also (as promised) the guy who created Shadow has FINALLY uploaded his Walking Dead Fan Fic and it is AMAZE so go check it out if you like that kinda ish. I know I do. **

**Love you xxx**

* * *

><p>* = Pronounced as "Shivon"<p>

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me'z doz hopezzzz) to Review and tell me what you think because you're Super Special Awesome (Free OC to anyone who gets that reference)

Also, tell me what you want to see happen and if you want an OC featured!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliinngggss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	4. Family Be Cray!

**Previously:**

**Rüdiger held out his arm and Christo placed her hand on his elbow, allowing him to walk her slowly up the stairs. "So, how long have you lived here?" He asked her and she laughed gently.**

**"For as long as I can remember." She smiled up at him. "Yourself?"**

**As he was about to answer, a dark shadow was cast on them and they both looked up to the entrance from the stairs to see a feminine figure standing in their way. She was wearing a very short skirt, a tight shirt that was buttoned up just under her breasts and leaving nothing to the imagination along with black boots that reached between her ankle and her knee and a leather jacket. Her piercing blue eyes glowed and she smirked down at them; her violet hair blowing in the gentle breeze as she stood directly in front of the Moon.**

**Christo let out a breath through her nose, her small chest moving in before she regained herself. "Siobhan*..." She breathed out and the girl's smirk increased.**

**"Hi cousin."**

* * *

><p>"Please tell me the reason as to why you are here." Christo looked pointedly at her cousin. Siobhan smiled and took a few steps back.<p>

"I wanted to do something with you." Siobhan grinned at her dear, young cousin. Christo raised a brow and Rüdiger was confused, to say the least.

"Like what?" She asked and Siobhan sucked in a long breath - her hair changing to rainbow colours: she raised and separated her arms with her legs spread apart. The younger looking ones were scared when drum beats followed behind her movements - and it also alerted everyone else she was there. "Let's do the Time Warp aggaaaiiinnn~!" A backing choir was heard when she sang and rainbow confetti shot out of gold canons that had magically appeared. Balloons of many different colours materialized from the ground and went upward: surrounding the Vampire's choice of home and the woman before them. A plane went across the dark sky, a banner behind it with the neon words of _'Siobhan: Master of the Time Warp!' _

A girl came back flipping across the others' sight and Siobhan with unlit sparklers attached to her legs by silken ties. She lit them and began juggling all 27 of them with a smile on her pretty face and she eventually threw them all in the air, everyone watching as they spelled out _'SIOBHAN' _before running out of fuel and landing behind the odd female.

Siobhan grinned and the new girl smiled shyly. The unnamed girl was in her very early twenties but the same height as Christo - 5 foot 3 inches, with a pretty face that bore no make up and long lashes with eyes like freshly cut emeralds. She wore a fitting yet loose and comfortable knee-length dress that matched her eyes with black, flat dolly shoes. Her hair was in a long plait to her waist and was a much deeper shade of red than the young teen's. Christo grinned and threw her arms around the familiar face. "Louise!" She cried and Louise wrapped her arms around the supposedly dead girl who was supposed to be a spirit.

"Hello Crissy. How are you doing lately?" Louise asked and petted Christo's hair that was rather similar to her own.

"Well. Thank you cousin."

"Well cuz." Siobhan cut in and Christo let go of the elder woman and turned to face the woman. "Whadda ya say?" She asked and Christo raised a brow, pursing her lips (Bitch Face #1). Rüdiger stiffed a laugh when she crossed her arms and leaned back slightly.

"No." Christo said bluntly and Siobhan pouted. Louise cocked her head with a smile at the situation. "But 10 points to Gryffindor for the introduction." Christo clapped her hands and Rüdiger walked over, placing his hand on her small shoulder.

"Only 10?!" Siobhan cried, absolutely astonished. "And I'm in Hufflepuff God dang it!"

"Fine." Christo rolled her amber eyes. "10 FABULOUS points to Hufflepuff for the entrance." This was followed by a sharp stare. "No clap for you. That only happens once."

"Me no care and thank you for the right House." Siobhan raised a brow. "Why no do Time Warp tho?"

"I'm busy." Christo flawlessly lied with a shrug to accompany it: looking at her nails whilst rubbing Rüdiger's almost blue hand gently. At this point, only Rüdiger had noticed his family's - and Tony's - arrival on the stairs, staring incredulously at the group conference.

"With what?" Siobhan cried and she looked at Louise. They shared a sly look and Louise walked over to her friend/family. They both gave the young teens a knowing look. "Did we interrupt your stroll with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah..." Louise joined in: enjoying the blushes on their faces. "Did we? Did you want a romantic kiss under the moonlight?"

"Oh Louise!" Siobhan clasped a hand over her heart. "They start so young these days! Young love!" They hugged with dramatic expressions. "It's so cute! We ship it!"

* * *

><p>Christo felt embarrassment bubble up inside her and she turned away from her family: burying her flaming face into the taller boy's chest. Bad move. "Awww!" She heard Siobhan cry. "It's so perfectly kawaii! Louise, isn't it kawaii?"<p>

"It is SO kawaii!"

Silence.

Bad news.

"They need a ship name!" She heard Anna's voice and she turned to face the blond with a look of betrayal.

"Anna!" Christo cried and she felt a rumble in Rüdiger's chest when he chuckled. Anna just smiled and shrugged sweetly. "You two are perfectly wonderful as a item."

"We agree Anna!" They all turned to see Siobhan and Louise with notepads and glasses. Siobhan looked at her cousin. "What do you think it should be?"

"Hmmm..." Louise tapped her pen a couple of times on her chin. "I decree that the audience should decide!" She smiled and addressed all the readers. "Well? What should their ship name be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to all you Shadow lovers! He will be in the next chapter that will be up very soon!<br>**

**A MASSIVE "THANK YOU!" to "RockQueen98" for her character of 'Louise'. She is an amazing writer and I recommend her to EVERY Harry Potter fan and just nearly anyone. She's amazing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me'z hoppezzz) to Review and tell me what you think!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)

Remember! DA SHIP NAME!


	5. Our Demons

**Previously:**

Christo felt embarrassment bubble up inside her and she turned away from her family: burying her flaming face into the taller boy's chest. Bad move. "Awww!" She heard Siobhan cry. "It's so perfectly kawaii! Louise, isn't it kawaii?"

"It is SO kawaii!"

Silence.

Bad news.

"They need a ship name!" She heard Anna's voice and she turned to face the blond with a look of betrayal.

"Anna!" Christo cried and she felt a rumble in Rüdiger's chest when he chuckled. Anna just smiled and shrugged sweetly. "You two are perfectly wonderful as a item."

"We agree Anna!" They all turned to see Siobhan and Louise with notepads and glasses. Siobhan looked at her cousin. "What do you think it should be?"

"Hmmm..." Louise tapped her pen a couple of times on her chin. "I decree that the audience should decide!" She smiled and addressed all the readers. "Well? What should their ship name be?"

* * *

><p>Siobhan suddenly turned serious and pulled Christo away gently from the others so they now stood by the lake. "The true reason we are here is not for fun, Chris." Her voice was a hushed whisper with an urgent tone. Christo's face softened and she placed her hands on Siobhan's cheeks.<p>

"Then what is it?" She replied with a soft yet needing tone to her elder, wanting her to know she could trust the seeming-spirit with the information. Siobhan leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Your Father has returned for you."

* * *

><p>Shadow walked out of his room and bolted down to the living room where he could smell a mixture of sulfur and fire reached his nose. Entering the room, he saw the shock of his carer. "'Ello Shadow." The person spoke calmly and Shadow screamed at the sight of a man in a black suit inside a flaming pentagram.<p>

"AHHHH!" Shadow fainted backward (anime style) before recovering and running out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Taking in a few deep, very needed breaths; Shadow calmed down, straightened out his clothes. Clearing his throat quickly, he opened the door and walked in calmly, eyeing the man levelly. He wore a black suit (as mentioned) with a silk black tie, cleanly shaven, short hair and dark eyes. He was smiling devilishly at the young detective with a glint in his eyes.

Shadow noticed how the fire had gone and had left a burned out pentagram on the new carpet. _'Annoyed!' _Shadow thought as he frowned at the now-ruined dark red carpet. Mismatched eyes met near black and Shadow smiled slightly. "Crowley..."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that my Father is alive?" Christo started to become enraged; her voice hoarser than they'd ever heard. "I know he's dead and you cannot tell me he's living because I know you're lying!"<p>

"Hush cousin." Louise had walked over and placed a cooling hand on Christo's now-burning skin; her blood becoming heated. The younger girl whirled around to face her. "Siobhan is not lying. She was sent here by your Father to tell you of his arrival." Christo cocked her head, her blood still boiling. "He wanted it to be a surprise. You know what he's like: he's a Drama King."

"That's not the only thing he's King of..." Siobhan muttered under her breath - her hair now midnight blue - and now her younger cousin turned on her again.

"What are you talking about?" She cried in annoyance, anger and slight hurt that this had been kept from her. "If he was alive, why didn't he come and find me? Why did he let me die?" Christo fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, unable to deal with all the information she'd been given and the emotions that came with them.

Her Father was alive and probably doing very well whilst he left her behind. "Why?" She screamed into her small hands. "Why would he do this to me?"

"Because his family was being hunted by Lilith." Christo looked up in shock at the name.

"She doesn't exist."

"Chris, please!" Siobhan flicked her now-red hair over her shoulder. Her eyes became dark and she seemed older as Siobhan dropped down to her knees and lifted her cousin's chin. "I'm a Hybrid of a Succubus and a Banshee, Louise is a Witch and so is your Auntie Veronica, Esmé is a familiar, Vincent is a Vampire and Shadow is a Half-Breed of a Vampire and a Human!" Her tone softened with her face."Your Father is the King of Hell and the King of the Crossroads! The Crowley!" Siobhan sighed and shook her head. "If any Angel or any Demon would have opposed him, he would've defeated them easily. You would never have to know. But Lilith is nothing like that and she is the only Demon higher than him - as she is one of the first so he had to make sure the one he loved was safe..."

"Hello my lovelies." A very familiar voice made Christo turn her head rapidly as more tears of confusion, betrayal and pain ran down her face to see the King of her own personal Heaven.

... And Shadow next to him looking very queasy.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to see Crowley standing casually against a tree with a smirk on his face with that gleam again and Shadow gripping one of the branches with sickness written all over his face.<p>

Crowley's dark eyes darted from face to face until they landed on the flame haired girl on the floor; staring up at him with puffy eyes full of disbelief and confusion. His smirk vanished and pain for his daughter came into his eyes. He dropped to his knees and held out his arms for her. "Oh love, come to Papa." He smiled when she quickly stumbled over and he wrapped his arms around his child, running his fingers through her hair whilst the other rubbed her back. "I'm sorry love, I never wanted you to know what you were..." He squeezed her gently as the shoulder of suit soon became soaking wet.

"Um hello!" Shadow cried and made everyone look at him - effectively breaking up the reunion that seemed to have taken place rather quickly. However, this was Crowley and he had always been one for dramatic flare. "Crowry." The King of Hell glowered at him for purposely saying his name in a faux version of his very own accent. "Why couldn't we have just walked?"

"Because that isn't nearly as exciting."

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Hello my lovelies! Sorry if this was a bit too fast but I didn't know any other way to introduce Crowley and for everyone to discover who crazy Christo's family is than this one. We all know (if you are a Supernatural fan) how dramatic and amazing Crowley is.<p>

The stone of Atammon will be coming up very soon but for a different reason. for Rudolph, I am using a lot of Rüdiger's personality and in doing that, he's pretty content (at this moment) being a Vampire.

I promise the story will start to slow down vey soon and go back to being somewhat normal... Even though it'll be really boring to write but it will be random and awesome!

* * *

><p>Waddup my Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me hope) to Review and tell me what you think plus anything you wanna see happen!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhhlings!

~_TheFalseProphet666_~

:)


	6. The Stone of Attamon

Once more, I am repaying my debt of "If you want me to update something before anything else, let me know and I will" I stick to my Word**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously:<strong>

**Everyone turned to see Crowley standing casually against a tree with a smirk on his face with that gleam again and Shadow gripping one of the branches with sickness written all over his face.**

**Crowley's dark eyes darted from face to face until they landed on the flame haired girl on the floor; staring up at him with puffy eyes full of disbelief and confusion. His smirk vanished and pain for his daughter came into his eyes. He dropped to his knees and held out his arms for her. "Oh love, come to Papa." He smiled when she quickly stumbled over and he wrapped his arms around his child, running his fingers through her hair whilst the other rubbed her back. "I'm sorry love; I never wanted you to know what you were..." He squeezed her gently as the shoulder of suit soon became soaking wet.**

**"Um hello!" Shadow cried and made everyone look at him - effectively breaking up the reunion that seemed to have taken place rather quickly. However, this was Crowley and he had always been one for dramatic flare. "Crowry." The King of Hell glowered at him for purposely saying his name in a faux version of his very own accent. "Why couldn't we have just walked?"**

**"Because that isn't nearly as exciting."**

**"I hate you."**

* * *

><p>Shadow stood up slowly to his full height against the tree when his travel sickness faded and the detective swallowed thickly. Sighing, he pushed off gently; waving his arms slightly when he fell back against it, his legs not complying with what he wanted. "Aww!" Crowley cooed gently with a mocking tone as Shadow stared at the floor with sweat beginning to drip down his face: the feeling of vomit brewing in his stomach. "Is out poor little Fox having some travel troubles?" The King of Hell stood and gently handed his now-sleeping daughter to Siobhan... Who sneakily handed her to Rüdiger sitting on the floor looking awfully confused. The Vampire held her against him and kissed her hair gently.<p>

"Mine." He murmured quietly: not quite knowing what came over him, but not trusting anyone else with the precious girl in his arms. Tony sat down next to him and they shrugged at each other; staying silent with the rest of the confused Vampires.

Shadow raised his head slightly and glared at the King with mismatched eyes through his dark hair. "Damn you... Crowry." With that last laugh, the Paranormal Detective dropped to his hands and knees: vomiting now practically pouring from his mouth.

"Oh my Gosh..." Siobhan stated in horror and Louise continued.

"Look at her butt!" They both laughed to themselves; hands covering their mouths as their shoulders bounced quickly with the movement of their laughter. Christo stirred at the noise and everyone – save the vomiting detective – went silent.

Her eyes opened and she immediately ran to her cousin; rubbing his back in comfort and talking to him in words of comfort.

"It's okay, little cousin. Everything will be just fine." Shadow sat up and wiped his mouth, not thinking he had anything to come up. He was wrong for one of the only times in his life. Soon enough, he was back on his knees and more rubbing of his back commenced. "That's it. Let it all out..."

"Damn. You. Crowley!" Shadow cried between each upchuck and said King snickered.

"Already happened love. But thank you for the thought."

Christo faced her Father with Bitch Face #3, which meant 'I got this, but you OWE me muddatrucker!' Crowley pouted and snapped his fingers: Shadow's vomit and sickness vanished and the younger male glared.

"You did that on purpose!" At this, the King rolled his eyes.

"What wonderful deductions, love." Snapping his fingers again, Shadow fell on his side and clutched his stomach; groaning in pain whilst Crowley grinned. Christo turned to her Father with Bitch Face #45 meaning 'Excuse you!' "FATHER!"

"I'm sorry, love but he annoys me." Crowley undid whatever he placed on the young Half-Breed and his daughter shook her head, her red hair flying.

"You're beginning to annoy me. Now, stop it." Clearing her throat, she held her younger cousin stand up and look at her Father. "I know I wasn't the only reason you're here, although that would've been rather nice.

"Correct, love." Crowley smiled slyly as his daughter sat back down near the black haired Vampire with the adorable face. "I came for another reason – besides you, of course- because I know a way these Vampires can walk amongst Humans."

* * *

><p><strong>Christo's P.O.V:<strong>

"Correct love." I saw my Father give me a sly, knowing look when I walked towards Rüdiger and sat down beside him, the fabric of my dress covering our hands. He raised a brow and smiled to himself at the sight of us as my cheeks turned red. "I came for another reason – besides you, of course." I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Because I know a way these Vampires can walk amongst Humans."

My eyes widened and I raised my hand like a Teacher's Pet in a classroom. Father looked at me – now wearing glasses – and nodded. "Yes, Miss. Crowley?"

"There are only very few ways you can do that, Sir." I gave him a pointed look. "Near all of them breaks every rule in the Book." Under the fabric of my dress, I felt Rüdiger's hand slip on top of my own. My Father's dark, piercing eyes were immediately followed the movement and he grinned down at us.

Cheeks turning red, I immediately buried my face into Rüdiger's shoulder and whined quietly. He pouted in sympathy and petted my hair. "Anyway, my lovelies. There is a way which doesn't break any of the Laws my daughter speaks of and – Gregory Sackville-Bagg, pay attention when I address you!" I raised my face to see a shocked expression on Gregory's face and Father shaking his head. "Honestly... Teenagers. Chrissie, if you ever turn out like that: I will slap it out of you. Clear?"

"Yes Father."

"Good." Father straightened his suit and smiled. Snapping his fingers, an image of a blood red crystal in a thick, patterned circle of metal appeared in a yellow circle of Hell Fire. "Behold! The Stone of Attamon*."

* * *

><p><strong>*= I don't know how to spell it. Deal with it.<strong>

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Sorry this is short, but I have a debt to pay with **shadowfoxx258 **and **Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai **about uploading it before tomorrow and I started it half an hour ago. Love you all.

The next chapter will be longer! Much to fit in to it!

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me'z doz hope) to Review and tell me what you think!

Have a FABULOUS day dahlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

: )


	7. Juliette

**Previously:**

**Cheeks turning red, I immediately buried my face into Rüdiger's shoulder and whined quietly. He pouted in sympathy and petted my hair. "Anyway, my lovelies. There is a way which doesn't break any of the Laws my daughter speaks of and – Gregory Sackville-Bagg, pay attention when I address you!" I raised my face to see a shocked expression on Gregory's face and Father shaking his head. "Honestly... Teenagers. Chrissie, if you ever turn out like that: I will slap it out of you. Clear?"**

"**Yes Father." **

"**Good." Father straightened his suit and smiled. Snapping his fingers, an image of a blood red crystal in a thick, patterned circle of metal appeared in a yellow circle of Hell Fire. "Behold! The Stone of Attamon*." **

* * *

><p>Everyone – Minus Crowley – stared at the Stone in amazement as the Hell Fire made the Gem seem more alluring to the Vampire Family. "Now this - with a little help on my part - can make you Half Breeds, like little Fox over there. Half Human and Half Vampire." Crowley continued his explanation as Shadow shot straight up in surprise.<p>

"WHAT!"

"I'll explain in a minute, darling." Crowley cooed toward the Detective. "All will make sense to you later." The King looked back to the Vampire Family and snapped his fingers, making seats appear behind them and near-forcing them to sit down on them. Smiling, he nodded slightly in satisfaction. This changed into a frown when he noticed the three children sitting on the floor and looking up at him. "Are you three quite alright down there? Comfortable?"

"Perfectly." His daughter spoke with a happy smile as the boys nodded innocently at her statement when the King of Hell's dark eyes landed on them. Tony swallowed a nervous lump in his throat when the King shot him a slight glare.

"Alright then..."Crowley straightened his tie. "The Stone of Attamon was created in order to change Vampires into Humans. It has come to my attention that you are rather content with being Vampires at this particular moment in time, however, I also know that there are things you miss about being a Mortal Species... Not like I understand why, but each to their own, I suppose." " Crowley shrugged in non-understanding before smiling. "Like eating your Grand Mother's Jelly beans,Rüdiger. Or perhaps the feeling of the sun on your pretty face, Anna?"

"I suppose it would be lovely to feel the sun again..." Anna spoke softly with a dreamy sigh on her pale, rounded face at the thought of being able to actually get a tan, have friends she could see everyday - aside from Tony - and talk about girly things, to have ice cream in the Summer and all things she's ever wanted to do. "At least I could fit in and have people to talk with that aren't my family... We could finally go to school and have actual friends! I won't have to talk to myself anymore!

"Okay..." Siobhan spoke slowly and gently picked up Louise. "We're off to the Bahamas for the week! Bye~." They vanished into thin air with a chuckle and the King simply rolled his eyes at the two now-gone girls.

"You'll still have your speed, strength etc... But you can walk in the sun, eat Human food, drink, go on holidays and every other Human thing." Crowley waggled his eyebrows at the eldest of the Children with a smirk. "At least what your bodies are old enough to do. Example: Rüdiger, you're only thirteen, nothing inappropriate with my daughter, if you please."

Christo's face went bright red and she gave him a rage pout. "Father! He's a gentleman and I'm still a child. There is no need for such talk." She countered him and he smirked at her with his dark eyes sparkling with slight evil.

"But you forget, sweet Chrissie, that he's been 13 - on the very peak of hormonal needs - for over three hundred years. I frankly don't know how he's managed." He looked at the young Vampire with a generally confused expression. "How did you manage?"

"Quite simple: there was no one I found sexually attracted to and-

"This is getting out of order!" Shadow burst in with a red face. "Frankly, you shouldn't want your daughter to know of these things!" He huffed the hair out of his face. "Besides, I'm am still-" Shadow's voice vanished and he began to mouth curses at the Hell King as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, we'll take that subject up in the House, love." He looked at his pocket watch and his eyebrows shot up as Shadow flipped him off behind his back: successfully avoiding the children seeing it. "Speaking of which, we need to get going!"

* * *

><p>Watching the scene in the Grave Yard unfold, a large shadow of an animal sat in the Kreep's back garden: eyes on the King of Hell and the flame haired female that was his daughter. It growled when it saw the Vampire Boy holding her pretty hand in a gentle way; rubbing it softly with his thumb. The other boy was grinning at her as they told jokes in their little group. It stood and growled softly to itself and slunk out of the garden...<p>

Heading straight for the flame haired girl and the boys that would undoubtedly make moves on her.

* * *

><p>Christo stood and waved goodbye to her new friends as Crowley gently took her hand and lead her to a safe place for a transportation back to Crowley's House with Shadow. A force from behind made her fall down and turn her head to see Anna holding her hips tightly. Christo spun her body around ad wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's okay Anna, you'll see me again!"<p>

"I know, but I'll just miss you so-"

A loud, menacing growl cut the female Vampire off and made everyone stiffen considerably. Anna stood up and was taken to her parents, along with Tony and Rüdiger. Christo looked at her Father. "Hell Hound?" She asked in a harsh, hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I'd say so." He spoke calmly with a shrug. Shadow gripped the King's shoulder as his voice returned.

"Why is there a Hell Hound here?"

Another simple shrug.

They heard the sound of fast moving paws as large, thick claw marks appeared on a large - very tough - rock near Tony. The Human was pulled in swiftly to Freda as they saw very large paw prints approached them slowly with meaning. Christo gasped suddenly and smiled, just as the Hound launched for Tony. "Juliette!*"

* * *

><p>* = I spelt it this way on purpose.<p>

**More about the Stone next chapter!**

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	8. The Pocket Problem

**Previously:**

**Christo stood and waved goodbye to her new friends as Crowley gently took her hand and lead her to a safe place for a transportation back to Crowley's House with Shadow. A force from behind made her fall down and turn her head to see Anna holding her hips tightly. Christo spun her body around and wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's okay Anna, you'll see me again!"**

**"I know, but I'll just miss you so-"**

**A loud, menacing growl cut the female Vampire off and made everyone stiffen considerably. Anna stood up and was taken to her parents, along with Tony and Rüdiger. Christo looked at her Father. "Hell Hound?" She asked in a harsh, hushed whisper.**

**"Yeah, I'd say so." He spoke calmly with a shrug. Shadow gripped the King's shoulder as his voice returned.**

**"Why is there a Hell Hound here?"**

**Another simple shrug.**

**They heard the sound of fast moving paws as large, thick claw marks appeared on a large - very tough - rock near Tony. The Human was pulled in swiftly to Freda as they saw very large paw prints approached them slowly with meaning. Christo gasped suddenly and smiled, just as the Hound launched for Tony. "Juliette!*"**

* * *

><p>The Hell Hound froze at Christo's voice and whirled around to face her. Christo could see the over sized dog with fur of Hell's Shadows with those flaming red eyes staring straight at her as she got down on her knees. "Come here sweetheart!" They all saw the paw prints pacing towards the young girl. "Come to Mama!"<p>

The female was suddenly knocked to the floor with a smile on her face as the Hound licked it's owner's face in happiness. "Okay sweetheart. My darling Juliette, I know! You missed your Mama terribly when I was gone and mean Granddad Crowley didn't let you see me, did he?" The Hound shook her head with sad eyes. "No he didn't my DARLING Juliette!"

Juliette clambered off her own with her large legs and padded around in a circle. Christo sat up and stroked her soft fur in affection; trying to make up for the years in which they hadn't seen one another. Chrissie allowed Juliette to lie down next to her and rest her large head on her thighs. Petting behind her right ear, Christo looked up at everyone else watching them.

It came into her mind then that Tony could not see the Hell Hound - hence the confusion on his face that went strangely well with his fear. "Confused, Tony?" She asked as Juliette whimpered happily at the feeling of her Mama rubbing her ear softly. The boy nodded with his mouth agape at the extremely weird situation before his blue eyes. Christo looked up at her Demonic Father with a smile. "Do you have anything that could let him see?"

"I'm the King of Hell, my lovely. I always have something in my pockets." Crowley smiled to his daughter before whipping out a pair of glasses - exactly like the Human's - and handing them to him. "Here you go. Put those on and everything shall appear clear." With a little wink, he removed the old and replaced them with the new. Tony readjusted them as his eyes flicked to the red head on the floor.

"AHH!" He screamed in surprise when he saw the massive wolf-like dog lying on Christo's lap. Juliette opened one of her flaming red eyes and stared at him with an unfazed - quite bored - expression. Rolling her eyes, Juliette closed them again and drifted back off to sleep. "She's massive."

"Well..." Christo shrugged, petting the dog affectionately. "She is a Hell Hound." The young girl frowned in concern. "I think you should get back home, Tony. It's very late and this is a lot for you to take in."

She got a simple, dumbfounded nod in agreement From the young, probably near-petrified boy. Crowley slowly nodded his head. "Yes. He's not the only one who needs to get home, is he children?" He spoke to both his daughter, his nephew and Juliette. All three nodded and Christo stood up.

"Hopefully, I shall see you all tomorrow. Yes?" She asked and every Vampire who wasn't an adult nodded quickly with smiles on their faces. "Good."

Rüdiger took Tony's hand and flew up in the air - with a final wave from the both of them to Christo - and began on there way to Tony's house.

Crowley smiled at the remaining Vampires. "We'll talk more about the Stone tomorrow on the Night's Eve." He tipped an imaginary hat at them. "For now, I bid you farewell." All three family members vanished in a breath of air and only left a burned Pentagram in the wet grass.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rudolph?" Tony asked as he got into bed and pulled his covers up. The Vampire Boy sat on the end of the bed with a small, heart warming smile.<p>

"Yes, Tony?"

"What do you think about Chrissy?" The younger boy asked sweetly as the Vampire smiled at his question. Rudolph pursed his lips in thought and stared up at the darkened ceiling.

"I think..." He looked back at his best friend. "That she's a very wonderful person."

"So, you like her?" Tony grinned and Rudolph raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course I like her." He frowned. "Don't you?" At this, Tony grinned manically at him.

"Oh no, I like her. But do you _like_her?" The emphasis on the 'like' made a look of understanding come upon Rudolph's face and he sighed, shaking his head softly.

"Tony, you can't love someone within a few hours of meeting them." A little blush tainted his cheeks. "It just isn't logical."

"And being a Vampire is?"

* * *

><p>Shadow collapsed onto the couch in relief and curled up with the pillow, as Crowley laughed at his daughter. Christo was wobbling on her legs and slowly trying to walk again with stiff, tense legs. "Is everything alright there, love?" Her Father asked sweetly - not without concern for her - as she gripped the couch for support. She gave him a nod.<p>

"Yes, Daddy, I'm quite fine." Juliette steadied her Mama and Christo gave her a thankful pat. "Now that you mention it..." She swallowed. "I could do with a sick bucket."

"Ooh!" Shadow cried and opened his trench coat, sticking his hand in the pocket with a scrunched up face. Both Crowley's shot him a constant look of _'What in the name of Us is going on here?' _"Hang on one second!"

Christo's eyes went wide when Shadow shoved his entire arm into the tiny pocket and pulled out a large bucket. "How?" She asked slowly and Shadow simply shrugged.

"Noooo idea!"

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	9. Danger Appears

**Previously:**

**"Ooh!" Shadow cried and opened his trench coat, sticking his hand in the pocket with a scrunched up face. Both Crowley's shot him a constant look of _'What in the name of Us is going on here?' _"Hang on one second!"**

**Christo's eyes went wide when Shadow shoved his entire arm into the tiny pocket and pulled out a large bucket. "How?" She asked slowly and Shadow simply shrugged.**

**"Noooo idea!"**

* * *

><p>As Christo took the sick bucket from her cousin, they heard the sound of footsteps stopping by the door and a young child gasping loudly. The flame haired girl dropped the bucket and turned with the other two males. Christo dropped to her knees at the sight of the small, black haired female with bright, large green eyes and wearing a red dress with silver spider webs on it. Esmé's eyes filled with tears and she grinned at the elder girl. "CHRISSIE!" She yelled and ran into waiting arms. "CHRISSIE'S HOME!" Juliette jumped back and sat up on the remaining two seater couch, a smile in the hound's eyes at her Mistress's happiness.<p>

"Yes, yes I am."

Christo stroked one of Esmé's ponytails as her older brothers came into view. Vincent and Damon grinned in nothing but elation at the sight of their younger cousin. They jumped on the two girls in a group hug; tackling them to the ground in happiness. "You're here!" Vincent cried, nearly suffocating them with his grip. "You're really here!"

"Indeed I am." Christo tried desperately to fit her arms around all three of the people she had missed so much. After finding that impossible, she simply opted to have them all as close as possible: grabbing the front of Vincent's shirt with one hand, while grabbing Damon by his lab coat and tugging them as close as she could possibly manage. Esmé was latched to her middle like a limpet in fear of the taller (that's not something Christo can say often) girl, so Christo didn't need to hold her. "How've you all been? I missed you all so much!"

Shadow flopped into a lying down position on the couch and put his arms behind his head. "Crowry, wake me up when it's over..." He closed his mismatched eyes as the King of Hell nodded in agreement. Said King sat down in the armchair with a relaxed position.

"Will do, love." Crowley tipped a non-existent hat at the tired detective. "I thought it was impossible for you to sleep. What ever happened to 'I will never rest until Justice is served' or whatever you Law Abiding people say these days?"

"Shut it." Came the response of the young detective - trying to unsuccessfully sleep due to the constantly squeals, laughs and tears of happiness coming from the group hug of people who looked younger than him - as he rolled over to have his back to the Demon. "Or I'll show you the true meaning of 'Anti-Hero'."Crowley internally laughed at the grumpy detective who was most likely scowling at the sofa cushions. He turned his head and stared at his daughter with a soft expression: watching her glow from happiness from seeing people she had missed dearly.

"I'd like to see you try, but you probably won't leave the couch." A shrug followed this statement with a frown and raised eyebrows. The others continued their merry greetings with a complete naive ignorance to the lazy debate between the other two men. "You're too lazy to even put a foot on the floor. How are you supposed to solve your side cases with that level of laziness?"

"Because I'm clever!" The room went silent at the detective's sudden outburst. All eyes were drawn to the lanky teenager as he slowly turned from the hips up to face the King of Hell, who was still happily lounging in the arm chair with an impish smile on his lips. "If you weren't all the way on the other side of the room, I'd slap your face." With a nod of self-satisfaction , the young teenaged genius flopped back around to the cushions in order to try and sleep, since the noise level had finally hit zero.

Christo pulled an unknown Bitch Face and Crowley quickly took note of it; snapping his fingers and a photo of the Bitch Face appeared between his thumb and index finger. It consisted of one raised eyebrow, a frown line over her button nose, her bottom lip sucked in slightly and her dimples somehow on show. She magically had glasses - exactly like Shadow's when he was deducing - balancing on her freckled nose and high cheekbones. "Apparently, there's a Nerd in there under that hard exterior. Your first outburst was courtesy of the Tenth Doctor. Your second was BBC Sherlock Holmes." She took of her glasses as everyone heard the front door open and close.

The sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor made Shadow let out a dramatically loud sigh and change his position so that his face was buried in the seating cushion with his forearms covering his ears. Veronica appeared in the doorway and saw the flame haired girl. She dropped her shopping bags in shock as her children climbed off the girl she had been crying over just the night before. Christo stood slowly and everyone - except the two women and Shadow - saw Crowley's face become immediately concerned and his body tensed. For a reason that was lost of them, the Demon King looked ready to rugby tackle his daughter out of the way of the wise Witch... Like Veronica was going to hurt his precious daughter.

Veronica started forward to hug her niece and came within arm's length of the girl. For an unknown reason, Christo suddenly fell to her knees covered in a sudden amount of sweat when Veronica came within that distance. "Christo?" Vincent and Crowley flinched at the name of God. "Are you quite alright, love?" Veronica got down on her knees and went to place a hand on the younger girl's shoulders. Crowley shot out of his chair and reached them just as Veronica's long, elegant hand landed on the slim shoulder of her niece.

Christo vanished in a sudden burst of black smoke and Juliette jumped from the couch, looking frantically for her beloved Mama.

* * *

><p>Siobhan was relaxing with Louise in the shade that came at the bottom of Mount Fuji with the sun beaming down on them and her skin tanning nicely. They had become bored swiftly in the Bahamas and decided this was a much better location for their holiday the always did in the Summer Months. No offense to the Bahamas, they would return at a later date. But not she was at full relaxation, a feeling like a heated blade of Hell's darkest depths was cut across her heart and - for a split second - her whole body completely froze.<p>

When she could move again, she immediately turned to her best friend and saw her matching expression. "Did you..."

"Yep." Louise sat up and packed her things. They only ever bought what they needed on the day. Teleportation was very useful. "There's only one person who can make me feel like that." They both shook their heads as they got ready to leave. "I hoped he wouldn't find her..."

"Something must've happened to her. Just what would make him get a signal to-" Siobhan stopped half way through her sentence as her friend shared her horrified expression. "Her power is returning... He was waiting!"

* * *

><p>Crowley stared in horror and panic at the ash black smoke that was slowly leaving the room out of the window. He knew this would happen. Her body was not yet fully ready to harness the feeling of Magic coming from a different source. Demons, Vampires and things like that she could deal with without even knowing it, being a Demon herself. But Witches and other things like that were not tolerable to her. Feeling such Magic caused her Demonic Power to be put into use for the first time in many years and she Shadow Traveled (or Teleported, whatever you prefer) without knowing. There was near no way of telling where she ended up as he didn't know where she last thought about before she went 'poof'.<p>

Shadow uncovered his ears went he caught sight of the leaving back smoke. Sitting and whirling around, he saw Crowley now pacing the length of the room with the others looking in absolute horror. "What do you always miss the things I should see?"

"Because you're a lazy moron." Crowley responded and turned on his heels to face the teenaged detective. "No time to explain. I'm going to place my daughter's well-being in your hands." The King of Hell's eyes turned completely black and Shadow jumped slightly, knowing the King meant busy and wouldn't tolerate near anything. "If Christo was to run away in this day and age, where would she go?"

Shadow went into his Mind Palace; seeing himself in his mind putting everything in place. He had a white board with different coloured board pens, a notice board with photos and updated information on Christo to add to the files in his brain. He began to draw and write things that he had recently observed with Christo's interests and characteristics on certain people.

Looking over at the noticed board, he examined certain facts and details, adding things to his diagram, map and annotations. He stepped back with a calculating expression as his mismatched eyes examined everything he had put up there. He suddenly slapped himself in the face from obvious realization and left through the door of his Mind Palace.

Snapping back into reality, Shadow's eyes snapped open and looked straight into black ones. "The Grave Yard."

* * *

><p>Christo groggily opened her eyes to vaguely see a dark, tall shadow of a person standing by a tree. The feeling of water around her made the young Demon jump in fright and her feet hit the bottom of the lake. Christo saw the water reached her hips and that she was back in the Grave Yard and back in the Lake: on the shallow edges, luckily.<p>

The figure lent off the tree and walked into the light of the rising sun; signalling the start of a new day. Christo's face became frozen when leather trousers, tanned skin, freckled cheeks, hair the colour of hers reaching the persons jaw in soft waves and eyes the colour of fresh blood burning in Hell stared back at her with a smirk that made her feel so small. "Hello, little sister..."

"Rhahdriever..."

* * *

><p><strong>THE STONE COMES IN NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

Can you believe we are in THIS many chapters and we haven't even gotten to when Rookery tries to kills them all in the beginning of the film? Hmm, let's roll with it. It'll all swing in with the film very soon, my dears.

**And ooohhh! Who is Rhahdriever and why has he not been mentioned before? Oooh the puzzles!**

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	10. Crwoley Roman Crowley

**Previously:**

**Christo groggily opened her eyes to vaguely see a dark, tall shadow of a person standing by a tree. The feeling of water around her made the young Demon jump in fright and her feet hit the bottom of the lake. Christo saw the water reached her hips and that she was back in the Grave Yard and back in the Lake: on the shallow edges, luckily.**

**The figure lent off the tree and walked into the light of the rising sun; signalling the start of a new day. Christo's face became frozen when leather trousers, tanned skin, freckled cheeks, hair the colour of hers reaching the persons jaw in soft waves and eyes the colour of fresh blood burning in Hell stared back at her with a smirk that made her feel so small. "Hello, little sister..."**

**"Rhahdriever..."**

* * *

><p>Siobhan and Louise showed up in the Grave Yard as everyone else (Crowley, Shadow and Vincent) arrived to make sure Christo hadn't been harmed. The Vampires who lived in the Grave Yard had come up from the home to see the commotion they had sensed in their Crypt. Everyone witnessed Christo lying on the floor - dress soaked through - and a tall, well built, athletic looking male standing above her as Juliette appeared beside Crowley.<p>

"It's a shame, Chrissie." The man started as he waved two of his fingers. "I was hoping you'd have taken that damn brace off by now." He sighed softly and smiled down at the teen. "I see we have attracted quite an audience, Chrissie..." The man calmly turned his head to face the large group while Christo launched herself up and ran to her Papa, Juliette standing protectively in front of her Mama.

"Why are you here?" Vincent's voice was as calm as the man's face.

"Why are you here?" The man mimicked to ask the same question. "I believe that's the question that should be asked, Vincent Kreep."

"We're here-"

"I asked you." The man intervened. "Just you. Not everyone at once. You only speak for yourself." The man smiled as his eyes seem to pale over slightly. "So, I'll ask again: Why are you here?"

"I'm here to know why you're here and what you want with my cousin." Vincent shot him a dark look that caused the man to fake being scared. "Now answer my question: Why are you here?"

"I came because I sensed my little Chrissie had come back to us. So, I wanted to drop in and see how she was." He smiled and looked directly at Christo; making the others follow suite. "Isn't that true, baby sister?"

"..." Silence from everyone as Christo looked down. "BABY SISTER?" They all (minus Crowley, Louise and Siobhan) cried and Christo covered her sensitive ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Rhahdriever's POV:<strong>

"BABY SISTER?" I watched as everyone stared at little Chrissie with a complete confused expression. Now this was enjoyable. Watching outsiders work themselves into fits of confusion over something that was so obvious. I mean, she did look like a small, female version of myself and our hair colour gave it away if nothing else did (which it should do) as they looked back and forth at me and my dear little sister.

I frowned slightly in my head as I though about how tired she seemed when she collapsed trying to escape the lake's hold on her body. She had fallen straight over the exact second she had tried to walk away from the water. Clearly, her body was still not fully awake yet from her death and returning her soul (courtesy of me, may I add.) and our Father telling her it was him. Please. He was away with that harlot we used to call 'Mother' at the time of her death.

The brace to keep her abilities to an absolute, near nothing amount was still around her finger and shined as prettily as ever on her already pretty finger. The rubies contrasting very well with the gold and emeralds on the band latched tightly to the second to last finger on her right hand. It annoyed me immensely how she refused to take it off and let the Demon Blood pump around her veins once more; be the respected Daughter of the King of Hell. At least Father made it pretty.

Now, I'm not saying she should abuse her power or her position but - Throw that in trash: yes I am. I'm saying that. That's exactly what I'm saying. She just needs to accept that she is a Demon and nothing is going to change that.

Except - possibly - the Stone of Attamon.

But then again, it only takes you back to what you were before you became something that is a creature of Hell. A creature of the dark. She was always a Demon. Never anything else. So, in conclusion, the Stone would have no effect on her.

I win!

"Also, I came to help the Vampires with their search for the Stone of Attamon." Don't say I'm lying. I'm not. I'm just helping them for a different reason... Possibly the same reason as Father, now that I think about it. Like Father, like Son as they say. "I know it's not far away from where you stand as of now and I want to aid you. I will help you find it and to become humans once more." I crossed my arms: A sign of 'case closed'. "You have no choice in the matter."

"Why would you want to help us?" The young, blond Vampire asked me sweetly and with a tone of disbelief. Poor baby. They really must not be used to help.

"I have two reasons." Three. "One: You are friends of my darling little sister." This is true. "Two: Everyone deserves a chance to 'redeem' themselves and save their souls. So to speak." I smiled. "Also, I wish to make sure that my sister's friends are all safe." Okay, so that wasn't **quite **true, but it'll do.

"Thank you..." The elder blond trailed off: not knowing my name.

"Call me Roman, ma'am. Roman Crowley."

"Oh good!" Siobhan cried. "You finally have a nick name!" I shot her a look

"I have no clue what's going on..." Well, damn me, hasn't Shadow grown?

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: More questions for Roman and Rookery! Also, more Tony because we all love that adorable little thing! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR QUESTION: What do you think Roman's true motives are?<strong>

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry it's so short )

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


End file.
